


Break Time

by FiliaSnowe



Series: My Rarepair Collection [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cute, Drabble, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lucina is a little shit, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Sweet, but Richter loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: One has to wonder how shoveling snow can sometimes lead to a snowball fight.
Relationships: Richter Belmont/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Series: My Rarepair Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036581
Kudos: 2





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna make a Richter/Lucina fic and I did. Hope you enjoy.

Lucina sighed as she propped her weight against her shovel and wiped away some sweat from her brow. She liked snow but why was it so exhausting to shovel was beyond her, it's just soft and fluffy frozen water. The storm from last night had dumped an entire foot of it that had to be shoveled up before it turned into solid ice. And even after all that hard work the sidewalk had to be salted, and it was her turn to sprinkle the salt. Lucina came up and hugged Richter from behind, trying to leech a little bit of his body heat for herself. 

"Richter, can we please take a break? We've been out here for half an hour and it's freezing!" 

He stuck his shovel in the snow so he could turn around to embrace her, "We don't have much more to do and we're finished. I'll make you some hot chocolate and then I'll salt when we're done, okay? Sound good?"

'Workaholic," the bluenette grumbled.

"I heard that, Lucy."

Lucina just playfully stuck her tongue out at him before returning to shovel her part while Richter went back to work on his own section of the sidewalk.

_**Piff.** _

The brunette turned his head to see a chunk of snow now stuck to his coat sleeve. He looked over at Lucina who was diligently shoveling. Richter suspiciously raised an eyebrow at her then assumed the snow had fallen from the roof as the sun was out and it was warm enough for the snow to melt and fall off. So Richter went back to shoveling however, the way the had snow hit him felt like it came from a horizontal direction and not a vertical one.

_**Piff.** _

Another snowball hit the brunette in the back this time. He turned around to look at Lucina again who was still shoveling. She acknowledged his suspicious stare this time and stopped to give him a coy smile before going back to work, making him return one of his own then continued shoveling.

_**Piff.** _

"Alright, Lucy, if that's the game you want to play then so be it."

Richter dropped his shovel on the ground then bent over to start making snowballs. Lucina had been secretly hoarding snowballs so she had a bit of a head start on Richter, but he soon caught up to the bluenette. She yelped when Richter landed a snowball on the collar of her coat, the cold snow slipping down the front of it.

"Hey! No cheap shots!"

"As if three free shots isn't cheap!" He shot back before she threw one at his leg.

It was a silly scene with two grown adults throwing snowballs at each other across the sidewalk like quarreling siblings. The spectacle continued until Richter got close enough to pounce on Lucina. She squealed when he curled his arms tightly around Lucina's waist, preventing her from escaping. 

"Gotcha!" He chuckled at her.

Lucina then keenly recognized that they were standing on a patch of ice. With a devilish smirk and an impish gleam in her eye the bluenette pushed her body weight onto him, effectively tipping him over and sending both of them tumbling into the snow. They started laughing to the point they had to wipe the tears away from their eyes before Lucina removed herself from Richter's chest. Richter did look handsome with the snow sprinkled on his features, short brown hair framing his face. He chuckled before joining her in a brief kiss. The couple slowly got up brushing snow off of each other and then agreed to a proper break inside their house.

"I didn't know this was your idea of a break, Lucy." 


End file.
